purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Awakening/30 Days Without An Accident
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason=01 |episodeNumber=14 |airDate= |writer= |director= |previousEpisode= |nextEpisode= }} is the fourteenth episode of The Awakening. Plot A week later, Carl is out of bed and feeling better. Rebel does gun practice with Andrea and Glenn. Glenn watches Maggie from afar through binoculars when Rebel walks in front of him, mockingly getting his attention. Beth Greene, Susie Greene and Patricia approach Andrea and ask if they can have gun training as Otis was the only trained one in the grounds. Andrea hesitates before agreeing, saying it couldn't do much harm. Jacqui prepares food while Rick talks to Shane. Shane tells him that they should start thinking about leaving soon but Rick things the farm is a safe place to be. Hershel tells Dale that he expects them to leave soon, Dale tells Hershel they'll probably be staying a little while longer until Carl can manage the trip. Lori approaches Glenn and tells him it was positive. Glenn tells Lori she has to tell Rick as Rebel listens in from a few feet away. After Lori leaves, Rebel asks if Lori being pregnant is true, which he says it is but she can't tell anyone. Shawn continues cutting boards and Duck arrives, asking if he can play on the tractor again. Kenny comes behind him and watches his son as Shawn and him talk. Later that day, Maggie watches as Glenn snoops about in a bedroom with something in his hands. She clears her throat, startling him. Maggie asks what he's doing and Glenn, rather timid and awkward, tells her he was just looking around. Maggie looks at what's in his hand and sees it's condoms, she's taken aback and laughs. Glenn says he just got them at the pharmacy and didn't really know why. Maggie then tells Glenn she'll have sex with him after he explains he'd like to have sex at least once before he dies. They kiss and then have sex in the bedroom. Ed attempts to persuade Clementine to shoot a gun. She says it's too scary and he gets mad at her, saying she's going to have to learn sometime. Clementine storms off. Hershel eats lunch inside the farmhouse. Near the barn, Lori is sitting. Rick enters his tent and finds the pregnancy test hidden inside Lori's bag. He approaches her, asking what it is. They argue a little and Lori says she doesn't know what to do. Just as they embrace, a scream is heard from the farm. Shawn's leg is trapped under the tractor as Duck sits ontop, the tractor having moved accidentally. Duck screams as two walkers approach and grab Duck by the shoulders. Rick runs over and sees the walkers grabbing at Shawn and Duck. Rick begins trying to pull Shawn from the tractor's grip as the walkers try and reach for him. Kenny runs out, grabbing Duck and moving away from the tractor as the unstable fence breaks and a walker sinks it's teeth into Shawn's neck as Hershel comes, followed by Katjaa and other members of the group, including Ben, Billy and Rebel. Hershel shoots the walkers dead as Rick moves out the way. Shawn dies slowly on the grass, blood pouring from his wounds as Hershel mourns over his body. The group look on in sadness at the mess. Cast *Rebel Dixon *Andrea Harrison *Jaqui *T-Dog *Rick Grimes *Carol Peletier *Lori Grimes *Shane Walsh *Carl Grimes *Dale Horvath *Glenn Rhee *Clementine *Ed *Andrea Harrison *Sophia Peletier *Donna *Billy *Ben *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Beth Greene *Susie Greene *Shawn Greene *Katjaa *Kenny *Kenny Jr. "Duck" Deaths *Shawn Greene Trivia